


Little

by Heheiejhehsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Diapers, Infantilism, Pacifier - Freeform, bottle, bottle feeding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heheiejhehsu/pseuds/Heheiejhehsu
Summary: Dean comes back to Stanford for Sam.





	1. Getting Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so it’s going to be shitty. Sorry for my grammar. Also I suck at summarizing and naming a story so they both might not make sense. Anyway I have been reading hush a by Sammy by ereynolds which inspired me to make this

The was sunny and bright Dean was visit Sam but for a reason that Dean didn’t really want to know about. When he finally got there he was just about ready to spank his bottom but he decided that Sam might have good explanation as to what he did.  

“Dean what are you doing here?” Sam said Dean could tell that Sam know what he was here for.

“You know why I am here Samuel” Dean said making sure that he had the “better tell me what you did and lie to me’’ tone of voice.

“Dean I’m very sorry for what I did but can I please stay here? please? I know I agreed that if I did something naughty then I have to go back with you but I have girlfriend now and I really do love her” Sam tried to explain

“So you got a girlfriend huh?” Sam shakes his head yes “she nice?” Another yes “then she’ll can call or come visit sometime I’m sure she’ll understand that you needed sometime with your brother “

Sam look at the floor and back at Dean. He know what would have happened when he did what he did but of course Sam just wanted to throw a tantrum like a child.

“You’re not going to throw a tantrum over this or you’re going across my lap and getting spanked with the hairbrush and I know you don’t like the hairbrush on your bottom”

Sam quick decided to not throw a tantrum and let his brother do what he had to do.

 “Sam I brought you somethings so you don’t get bored we’ll I’m packing your stuff “ Dean help up a teddy bear and a pacifier for Sam.

Sam looked at both the teddy bear and the pacifier he know that those were two of his favourite things while he lived with Dean to have. Sam quickly held up his hand meaning he wanted them both. “Okay baby boy here’s your teddy bear you can have your pacifier once I put it under water and you can have it” after putting it under the water and drying it he gave it Sam so he can suck on it and not his thumb. Dean knows full well that if Sam is with him and he doesn’t have a pacifier in his mouth he will start to suck on his thumb or something that probably filled with germs is going into his mouth. Quickly packing everything he needs for Sam. Dean looks at Sam and sees that he is fast asleep on the couch. Dean takes Sam’s bag to the impala and finally carries Sam to the car.

 

 


	2. Sam Settles In (kind of)

Dean arrived at the house that John had bought since John had said that Sam needed a place to know as a home and not a motel room.

What Dean wasn’t expecting was his lover to be in the house with John quietly talking not noticing Dean coming through the door with Sam in his hands till John looked at both at them and began walking towards them.

“Dean let me carry Sam I know where his crib is anyway”

Dean gently gives Sam to John since he doesn’t want Sam to fall and wake up crying. After giving Sam to John Dean looks over at Cas and beings walking to him.

“Is that the little boy we will be talking care of?” Cas asked 

“Yes his my younger brother but he acts like a little kid so it’ll be the same thing plus Sam is a good kid.” Who is here because he did something he wasn’t supposed to do. Dean adds in his head

“He looks so innocent Dean how will we protect him from the bad things in the world?”

“Don’t worry Cas he doesn’t even know what sex is so that’s something that we should have him avoid for awhile”

Cas shakes his head yes and points to John holding Sam but he was in a onesie and had a pacifier in his mouth instead of what he was wearing when he got here

“I put a diaper on him and changed his clothes he is pretending to be asleep but when he is awake. And you should probably make him a bottle”

Cas made his way to the kitchen and got a baby bottle that he poured some milk in and blended bananas for Sam. He went over we’re the two men were standing and gave Sam a smile.

“Here you go baby boy drink up”

Sam looked at the bottle carefully and realized that he was going to have to drink from the bottle. He looks up at Dean making sure he can drink it. He finally takes it when Dean says yes.

Sam takes a couple of sips and he was instantly in love with the flavour. 

“Me likely” Sam says to John and John smiles and laughs with Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in awhile been kind of busy for a long time but hopefully I can update a lot more!

**Author's Note:**

> That’s all folks!


End file.
